


Yandere Hetalia Oneshots and Headcanons (By Mod Rozalia)

by NadziejaEwelina0011



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Belarus - Freeform, Dark intentions, Enjoy these shitty oneshots, F/F, F/M, Hetalia One Shot(s), I'm Going to Hell, Leave Kudos Or D I E, Love, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Hetalia Character(s), This isn't even really smutty which is shocking if you know me, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere Belarus, Yandere Themes, Yandere norway, Yandere x Reader, Your self insert, i'm joking I love you, there's more where these came from, x Reader, x You, y/n, yandere Denmark, yandere oneshots, yandere x you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadziejaEwelina0011/pseuds/NadziejaEwelina0011
Summary: These are all taken from my tumblr blog, YandereDarlings. (I am Mod Rozalia) and these are specifically all the Hetalia pieces I have written.Most are atmospheric headcanons.
Relationships: 2P England/Reader, 2P Russia/Reader, 2ps - Relationship, America/Reader, Belarus/Reader, Denmark (Hetalia) & Reader, Denmark (Hetalia)/Reader, England/Reader, Norway (Hetalia)/Reader, Norway/Reader - Relationship, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Warlock Norway x (Former) Princess Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway (Lukas) is the Royal Warlock of his king.  
> (Y/N) is a princess of a neighbouring nation he meets and becomes enamoured with, knowing immediately there is more to her than meets the eye.

When Lukas had first met you, it was at a royal ball in your nation.

Lukas had arrived at the ball as a companion of his own king, as he worked for the royal.  
You were a beautiful princess, but he could see something in your eyes, that desire for adventure and knowledge. Though you smiled and faked joy, he could see that you felt trapped as a royal figurehead.  
Normally, Lukas had paid little attention to women, but you were…different than all the rest. He could tell, there was just…something about you that made him want to get to know you.  
There was a spark within you, one he rarely ever saw in anyone. Even after introductions had occurred and he had to attend with his king to ‘converse’ with others, his eyes followed your graceful figure as you spoke with other ladies and princesses - as a princess you were not permitted to sit alongside your father and his men.

You were very beautiful, even Lukas had to admit that. Granted, he also did not care much for appearances. No, it was not your beauty that captivated him so, but whatever it was that pulled him to you, it was strong.

The night continued, and he had been pulled away to attend some important matters, and once he tried to subtly glance back at where you had stood before he found your figure absent from the ballroom. Frustrated with how social he had to be, along with the need for some fresh air led Lukas out into the royal gardens. They were relatively empty as most guests were busy entertaining one another inside. It was there that Lukas found you, intently looking at your figure as you sat on the wonderfully-crafted stone bench beside the fountains, a dead flower in your delicate hands. Your gentle eyes stared at the withered petals in pity, and lifted it to your lips, breathing onto it. And in that exact moment, Lukas realised why he was so drawn to you, his angelic blue eyes widening in realisation as  
you literally breathed life into the dried plant, its faded petals becoming vibrant with colour and stem straightening in your grasp. Satisfied, you put it into your hair.

You were like him, with magic pulsing through your veins.

Magic-users were rare in this part of the world, which was why he was such a valuable asset to his own king. And yet, your family had never revealed such a secret and Lukas could not find it in himself to understand why your father wouldn’t wish to let everyone know of your powers. To have a witch for a royal would surely strike awe and fear into the hearts of allies and enemies alike.  
Lukas was a man of tactics and patience, and yet he also could tell from the mere way you poised yourself that you seemed to be deeply unhappy with your current life. He was a bold man, but not one to outwardly go and do anything without thinking it through. This one time, however, he allowed himself to be the tiniest bit foolish as he walked from behind the bushes he’d been hiding behind and called out to you in a polite tone, but one that made it clear what he had seen.  
“You’re a witch.” It was a blunt statement, and his sudden appearance seemed to startle you as you turned to him with the prettiest wide eyes.

You cried out in a soft plea for him to remain quiet, as no one must know about your hidden ‘abilities’. He was beyond confused, as someone who had always viewed magic as something to be celebrated. Why did you seem so afraid of your own talents? Especially since you had the power to breathe life into things - that was rare even amongst those of enchanted bloodlines.  
You saw the confusion in his eyes and explained to him that magic was viewed as evil in your kingdom, which also explained to him why his king introduced him as his ambassador and not as a royal sorcerer. Immediately, Lukas felt your abilities were being wasted here, and would continue to be trapped under such an undeserving environment. In his eyes, you had a wonderful talent that ought to be raised and improved.

Lukas then portrayed his own abilities to you, placing you under awe at his superior powers and also at the realisation you weren’t alone. His magic was beautiful, not unlike him.  
In truth, you envied Lukas, he was able to be free with his magic - something you were certain you would never be able to be.

That evening was spent with the two of you talking, and Lukas found himself unusually talkative with you. You had an alluring personality and he liked it more than he cared to admit.  
Luckily for the both of you, his King and your father had bonded with trade deals and the like, so he would often visit your kingdom on trips and business dealings. When in your kingdom, he would often try and sneak off with you to teach you a new skill or ability. You were a truly wonderful student, one of the best apprentices he had ever taught.  
And the way you looked up to him and vocally adored him caused an unknown, unusual sensation of warmth in his ice-cold heart.  
Alas, he could only feel disappointed that he could not see you often - you were a princess of another kingdom entirely, so seeing you and speaking to you was a scarce thing. And yet, not a single day would pass in which Lukas would not think about you. You were so…enchanting, even to someone such as him.  
It was admiration and mild pity for you that slowly developed into an unorthodox obsession.

He hadn’t meant for it to happen, but before he even fully realised it he was using his crystal ball to spy on you when he was home to ensure you were safe and sound and wrote hundreds of unsent letters to you in which he lamented being away from you and how he missed the sound of your voice.  
Being so far from you for most of the time slowly became unbearable for the warlock, and he felt as though your kingdom, your family and those around you were unworthy of you and what you were capable of. Only he could understand you, your struggles and your potential…only he could truly appreciate you and your beauty - outer and inner.  
And so, he spent countless sleepless nights plotting a plan to get you to fall into his loving, protective arms. It was risky, and he felt guilt nipping at his conscience, but he also knew it had to be done for your own good…!

So, he had made sure that the next time he visited your kingdom, the two of you were found out. You didn’t realise it was his doing of course, he had made it seem like an accident. Unfortunately, the harm had been done and news of the witch-princess spread like a burning inferno. Your life was now endangered as your kingdom dealt with witchcraft by death.  
Lukas feigned worry for you, concealing his inner euphoria with his usual stoic mask.  
“Come with me.”

Three simple words that would be your salvation, so you believed.

Taking his hand when he offered it to you, the both of you ran, and Lukas took you back to his own kingdom in a flash of teleportation - a difficult, tedious spell to cast (especially with two people) and it took him a long time to gather the magical energy to cast it (which was why he couldn’t casually just teleport to your kingdom and back again).  
Lukas then had your help with packing all the utmost important things from his tower, and the both of you ran into the night, travelling side by side as a warlock and his apprentice from city to town, searching for a home to call your own.

Eventually, you had found a lovely cottage in the woods, and settled down their, close to a nearby town. It was a peaceful existence.  
You still missed your family and friends, but you also were immensely indebted and grateful to Lukas, whom you had adored for oh-so-long now. He spent his time teaching you and having you help him with any spells or potions, and as such your own knowledge and powers increased thanks to him. Though, as more time continued, you soon found that Lukas was concerning…overprotective of you. As one of the only people you interacted with, for the most part, it took you a while to notice but if someone ever came to visit you both with a request for a spell, or potion or amulet, he would quickly order you to go to your bedroom, or to the magic room or small library. If you tried to stay, he would sharply insist and since he was your /saviour/, who were you to argue with him? After all, he’d given up everything for you…

Lukas treated you well, and always made sure you were well-fed, well-dressed and generally happy. He was a good person to be close to. And yet, you couldn’t help but crave other human interaction.  
Eventually, he even refused to allow you to leave the forest you were living in. According to him, you had been getting too close to the townspeople and he was worried they would harm you. You tried to assure him they were all good people, but Lukas reminded you of the betrayal you’d faced back home and how all your loved ones had turned on you so easily.  
The realisation that Lukas was all you truly had was a powerful one.  
If you aren’t in love with him yet, you surely shall be, because Lukas will never let you go. He is, however, patient - and he knows that love must be gradually built on. He would never use any love potions, as they wouldn’t be authentic love and that was his main goal. For you to organically love him as he did you.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings.   
Welcome to my Yandere Hetalia oneshots.


End file.
